Duende
by SkuAg
Summary: [Celebración por el cumpleaños inventado de Takeru en el topic Takari, Proyecto 1-8] 2. Hikari y Takeru salen a festejar el cumpleaños de él. 1. Entre ángeles de alas sucias y manchas de crayón en las manos, Takeru piensa en que Hikari siempre lo sorprende. TAKARI.
1. Duende

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este drabble participa de la actividad de celebración por los mil posteos del topic Takari. Para ustedes, chicas.

El título y su explicación corresponden a LaraLuna.

* * *

 **Duende**

* * *

―Takeru… ¿cuál es tu duende?

A Takeru, Hikari, siempre lo sorprende. A veces es la risa que le sale fácil cuando Miyako y Daisuke se tiran cosas entre sí. A veces es la facilidad con que acepta su gusto por la moda y la sonrisa burlona que le siente por detrás (porque Takeru, a Hikari, la reconoce incluso por la espalda). Otras veces ríe él, con la boca abierta, cuando la ve tropezarse o ensuciarse la cara con las manchas de crayones que siempre tiene dibujadas en las manos. Hikari es torpe, él lo sabe, pero no por ello deja de sorprenderse. Le parece extraño que ella, tan sutil, casi etérea, de risa fácil pero sonrisa completa, con su piel blanca como la luna y su delicadeza hecha de agua, sea torpe.

Hikari es contradictoria como la oscuridad que quiere chuparse su luz y Takeru, que la conoce incluso tras su espalda, no deja de sorprenderse ante Hikari.

Arremete, sin embargo, ante su pregunta. Él no sabe quedarse callado y ella no sabe hacer preguntas inútiles: Takeru le agradece la posibilidad de dejar flotar su creatividad.

―Mi duende tiene ojos verdes y usa gorros amarillos ―dice―. De su gorro salen dos alas grandes, como Ásterix. ―Hikari alza las cejas y sonríe misteriosa, Takeru entiende que le gusta la referencia francesa―. Las alas de mi duende, sin embargo, caen por detrás de su cabeza, impolutas como tu piel ―ella ríe―, blancas como la crin de un caballo hecho de sal; caen, decía ―retoma, porque a veces Takeru se pierde en el infierno bueno que son los ojos de Hikari―, por detrás de su cabeza y hasta el piso, se arrastran. La parte baja de sus alas, las que tocan el piso, están negras, sucias.

―¿Por qué? ¿No puede limpiarlas? ―Cuando a Hikari le cuentan un cuento, pregunta como niña. Le intriga, a él, pensar en esa niña contándole cuentos a otros niños como ella.

―No. La suciedad dice algo. Es parte de su pasado. ―Hikari nota la tristeza gris en los ojos de Takeru―. Él quiere recordar, le gusta el recordatorio constante.

Hikari no sonríe cuando vuelve a preguntar:

―¿Vuela, tu duende?

―No ―responde, con firmeza―. Puede alzar las alas, sentir el viento como dedos helados. Pero no vuela. A mi duende le gusta tener los pies en la tierra.

Hikari sonríe y cierra el libro grueso que tiene entre las manos.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Takeru. Tal vez, Hikari esperaba más.

―Nada.

―¡Hikari! ―reclama. Ella ríe.

―No te enojes conmigo. ―Vuelve a abrir su libro y lee―: «Duende: Gran encanto o atractivo, casi mágicos, que se desprende de una persona o una manifestación artística».

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es trampa! ―reclama―. ¿Cómo iba a saber que te referías a eso? ―pregunta, molesto porque siente que hizo el ridículo.

―Pero lo sabías, Takeru ―responde ella, alzando los hombros―. Te pregunté cuál era tu duende, me respondiste con tu duende.

A Takeru le lleva menos tiempo sonreír que entenderlo. Lúcido, luego, sonríe otra vez. Hikari ha cerrado los ojos porque el sol que entra por la ventana le molesta.

Sonríe Takeru, también, porque Hikari siempre lo sorprende.

* * *

 **Notas:** Espero haber usado la palabra adecuadamente. No era el fic que tenía planeado y tampoco pensaba escribirlo aún, pero abrí el cuaderno y de repente lo único que pude escribir fue esto.

Espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen reviews.


	2. Cucurucho

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa de la celebración del cumpleaños inventado de Takeru en el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8. ¡Feliz cumpleaños inventado, Takeru!

* * *

 **Cucurucho**

* * *

Cuando Takeru cumplió catorce años, invitó a Hikari a tomar un helado.

―Al menos deberías dejarme pagarlo ―reclamó ella, pero Takeru no le hizo caso.

―Deberíamos ir a sentarnos bajo un árbol.

Y Hikari obedeció. Sin rumbo fijo, caminaron sorbiendo sus helados. Takeru lo comía con cuchara, un sabor a la vez. Primero el de frutilla a la crema, que estaba arriba, sin mezclar con el de vainilla, que se encontraba debajo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que estaban en el final del invierno, el sabor de abajo se derretía y Takeru, con su cucharita de color verde, debía jugar con los bordes del helado para que no se chorreara por el cono.

―Takeru, estás haciendo un enchastre. ¿Por qué no lames el helado que se derrite?

―Porque no. No me gusta mezclar sabores de helado y hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Hikari rio. Ella había pedido cerezas a la pana y súper chocolate, con pedazos de chocolate amargo, almendras y caramelo. Ya iba por la mitad, incluso un poco más. Hikari, a la cuchara, la había dejado en la heladería y, al helado, lo había atacado con boca, lengua y dientes. También había dejado la servilleta en la heladería, al igual que Takeru.

Takeru confiaba mucho en la lógica de su sistema para comer helado: al comer con cuchara, podía elegir la cantidad de helado que ingresaba en su boca, evitando ensuciar sus labios y mentón con el excedente. Además, al no mezclar los sabores, podía sentir la esencia de cada uno y ser capaz, luego, de definir cuál de los dos le gustaba más. Solo para saber, porque de todas formas cuando volvieran a la heladería Hikari no lo dejaría pedir los mismos sabores. Ella sabía muy bien cuales había probado cada uno, y no permitiría que repitieran hasta haber probado todos, ¡no señor!

Confiando en su lógica, Takeru había dejado la servilleta en la heladería. ¿Para qué la iba a necesitar, comiendo en forma tan ordenada?

Pero Hikari, que atacaba el helado como si fuera un enemigo que debía derrotar en menos de cinco minutos, se había dejado guiar por las emociones antes que por la lógica y, sabiendo que su amor por el helado superaba las barreras de la decencia, la buena educación y la limpieza, había dejado todo atrás y lo había devorado todo mezclado: pedazos de cereza, caramelo, chocolate amargo y pedazos de frutos secos se habían mezclado en su boca antes que en su estómago, y Hikari había sonreído y disfrutado con locura.

Takeru, siguiendo el razonamiento de antes, había sabido que era una mala decisión de parte de Hikari el no traer servilletas porque, ¿cómo evitaría mancharse todo el mentón y la punta de la nariz con todo ese helado que se estaba tragando?

Pero Takeru no había seguido su razonamiento hasta el final y no había evaluado todas las opciones y, por eso, no había notado que él, al comer despacito y en orden, inevitablemente se mancharía las manos con el helado derretido, ¡no importa cuánto intentara detener el helado que caía por el borde del cono!

Pero Hikari, que parecía una niña de cinco años comiendo el primer helado de su vida, lo comió tan rápido que no se manchó ni la punta de los dedos y por eso no necesitó servilleta.

Bueno, sí se manchó la punta de la nariz de color marrón. Takeru quiso limpiarla con un beso, pero sabía que lógicamente eso no sería correcto, siendo que él tenía alguna otra novia esa semana y Hikari de él no era más que una amiga de confianza.

Takeru decidió que, en su próximo cumpleaños, se guiaría más por las emociones.

* * *

 **Notas:** Nunca escribo Takari así que decidí hacerlo esta vez, medio sin planearlo.

Esta es la pareja de la que menos me dejan review. ¡Así que si llegaste hasta aquí debes dejarme un review!

¡Adiós!


End file.
